Capture Level
Capture Level (捕獲レベル Hokaku Reberu) is a type of numeric order that the IGO created to measure the difficulty and dangers of beasts located in both the Human World and Gourmet World. It has been shown that in the Human World, the current capture levels officially is considered to be 1 to 100, with some exceptions as there are some ingredients that are too easily obtainable, that they are often given Capture Level 'below 1'. It's also been seen that in some cases, beasts can often have misleading captures levels, an example of which is a beast who is said to have a capture level of 50, but the actual capture is 2 as the environment that the beast lives in would be the fifty. It has been shown that in the Gourmet World, there have been official recordings of beasts that pass the normal 100 level, going up to high records as 10,000. The highest Capture Level of all ingredients belongs to Space Taipan, at 530,000. Certain beasts have been shown to have fluctuating capture levels based on several factors, such as the environment they were raised in or their diet. It may even be possible for beasts to continue to become stronger over and over again if they are implanted with Gourmet Cells and come in contact with prey compatible with said cells. It has been shown that the most powerful of beasts such as the Nitro naturally possess Gourmet Cells. It also has been hinted that Gourmet World's food actually possesses Gourmet Cells. It should be noted however that humans who do not possess Gourmet Cells can in fact obtain them from eating ingredients containing Gourmet Cells. Beast Ingredients Mammal Beasts *[[Lion Pig|'Lion Piglett']] (Capture Level 1) *'Thorn Weasel' (Capture Level 2) *'Friday Monkey' (Capture Level 2) *'Benedict Armadillo' (Capture Level 3) *'Icky Ewe' (Capture Level 14) *'Brisket Bear' (Capture Level 22) *'Udon Deer' (Capture Level 23) *[[Woolly Krampus|'Woolly Krampus']] (Capture Level 30) *'Ballistic Whiskey Hog' (Capture Level 33) *'Foiegrastamus' (Capture Level 35) *'Impact Mole' (Capture Level 38) *'Longlife Sheep' (Capture Level 39) *'Barbecue Buffalo' (Capture Level 45) *[[Aurex|'Aurex']]' '(Capture Level 49) *'Lion Pig' (Capture Level 50) *'Swamp Zebra' (Capture Level 52) *'Glazedwar-hog' (Capture Level 56) *'Simaestus' (Capture Level 75) *'Deep Sea Cow' (Capture Level 78) *'Bolt Lycan' (Capture Level 79) *'Mares of Diomedes' (Capture Level 79) *'Hannya Panda' (Capture Level 80) *'Jäger Dog' (Capture Level 82) *'Boring Boar' (Capture Level 83) *'Keeper of Paradise' (Capture Level 84) *'Drifting Hind' (Capture Level 87) *'Ursa Slicer' (Capture Level 90) *'Mors Catamount' (Capture Level 95) *'Brisket Nandi' (Capture Level 98) *'Possessortaur' (Capture Level 98) *'Human Angler' (Capture Level 99) *'Black Horn' (Capture Level 230) *[[Ambrosian Bull|'Ambrosian Bull']] (Capture Level 375) *'Sol Fox' (Capture Level 530) *'Long-Haired Werewolf' (Capture Level 560) *'Cumulotigris' (Capture Level 2,472) *[[Yarō|'Yarō']] (Capture Level 6,009) *'Tyrant Lupiuro' (Capture Level 6,012) *'Sidhe' (Capture Level 6,021) Fish Beasts *'Yuck Fish' (Capture Level 17) *'Dragoon Shark' (Capture Level 20) *'Gamma Dragoon Shark ' (Capture Level 40) *'Beta Dragoon Shark ' (Capture Level 60) *'Orthrus Shark' (Capture Level 70) *'Drunkard Dunkleostus' (Capture Level 77) *'Alpha Dragoon Shark ' (Capture Level 80) *'Blackjack Mermaid' (Capture Level 89) *'Pristim' (Capture Level 95) *'King Land Shark' (Capture Level 4,450) *'Dagon' (Capture Level 6,000+) Bird Beasts *'Kiwi Kiwi' (Capture Level 30) *'Trumpeting Devil' (Capture Level 30) *'Picante Eagle '(Capture Level 43) *'Rocle' (Capture Level 80) *'Steel Wings' (Capture Level 90) *'Iusta Gryphon' (Capture Level 96) *'Peking Cockatrice' (Capture Level 4100+) *[[Peking Cockatrice|'Emperor Peking Cockatrice']] (Capture Level 4225) Reptile Beasts *'Baby Alpastoraptor' (Capture Level 5) *'Alpastoraptor' (Capture Level 10) *'Black Soil Snake' (Capture Level 15) *'Emperor Alpastoraptor' (Capture Level 15) *'Kingrano' (Capture Level 60) *'Tyrex' (Capture Level 60) *'Cola Turtle' (Capture Level 80) *'Wreckerdile' (Capture Level 86) *'Aero Serpent' (Capture Level 89) *'Ultramacrosaurus Rex' (Capture Level 95) *'King Ouroboros' (Capture Level 465) *'Ophiante Serpent '(Capture Level 475) *[[Ultramacrosaurus Rex|'Ancestral Ultramacrosaurus Rex']] (Capture Level 1095) *'Martius Serpent' (Capture Level 2,999) Insect Beasts *[[Glazee|'Glazee']] (Below Capture Level 1) *'Pyrefly' (Capture Level 1) *'Odinbug' (Capture Level 12) *[[Pepper Scorpion|'Pepper Scorpion']]' '(Capture Level 40) *'Fly Jacker' (Capture Level 74) *'Gourmet Butterfly' (Capture Level 105) *'King Meta-Beetle' (Capture Level 6,010) Mollusk Beasts *'Fruit Clam' (Capture Level 5) *'Killermari' (Capture Level 30) *'Coffer Clam' (Capture Level 40) *'Spicy Killermari' (Capture Level 70) *'Steam Clam' (Capture Level 82) Crustacean Beasts *'Hammerhead Claw Lobster' (Capture Level 14) *'Guerrilla Crab' (Capture Level 34) *'Shrimpzilla' (Capture Level 69) *'Armada King' (Capture Level 85) *'Hadadu Ba'lu' (Capture Level 5,000) Plant Beasts *'Dandy Lion' (Capture Level 20) *'Flower Dragon' (Capture Level 59) *'Whirlbell' (Capture Level 90) *'Ebony Specter' (Capture Level 98) Demon Beasts *'Death Beast' (Capture Level 70) *'Cretan Bull' (Capture Level 84) *'Daemon Luna' (Capture Level 100) *'Manty's Core' (Capture Level 450) *'Chimera Beast' (Capture Level 1,040) *'Grand Eye' (Capture level 6,025) Dragon Beasts *'Dead-End Dragon' (Capture Level 1) *[[Plateau Buru|'Plateau Buru']] (Capture Level 24) *'Blizzard Dragon' (Capture Level 78) *'Neptune Wyvern' (Capture Level 89) *'Ladorochi' (Capture Level 92) *'Jetfire Dragon' (Capture Level 95) *[[Arckuma Wyvern|'Arckuma Wyvern']] (Capture Level 96) *'Eve Dragon '(Capture Level 106) *'Kartus' (Capture Level 6,021) *'Corona Emperor' (Capture Level 6,080) *'Imperial Kur' (Capture Level 6,090) Hybrid Beasts *'Genesaurus' (Capture Level 71) *'Zhūlóng' (Capture Level 70-90) Amphibian Beasts *'Froth Frosch' (Capture Level 10) *'Sugar Cane Toad' (Capture Level 39) *'Jupiter Hyla' (Capture Level 6,035) Worm Beasts *'Eeleech '- (Capture Level 5-34) *'Eeleech Bat' - (Capture Level 35) *'Death Eater' - (Capture Level 550) Cnidarian Beasts *[[Bento Box Jellyfish|'Bento Box Jellyfish']] (Capture Level 19) *'Urchive' - (Capture Level ?) Chelicerate Beasts *'Steel Horseshoe Crab' - (Capture Level ?) *'Poison Scorpion' - (Capture Level ?) Mixed Breeds *'King Lion Iguana' (Capture Level 35-40) *'Long Snake' (Capture Level 354) *'Gore Minotaur' (Capture Level 525) *'True Chimera' (Capture Level 560) *'Octopus Bullfrog' (Capture Level 1018) *'Heaven's Basilisk' (Capture Level 1520) *'Sky Hydra' (Capture Level 2000) Divine Beast *'GOD' (Capture Level 10,000) Other Ingredients Fruit and Plants *'Foemato' (Capture Level Variable) *'Gore Orange' (Capture Level 1) *'Okashii Tree' (Capture Level 1) *'Shrimphodil' (Capture Level 1) *'Doughnut Hole Tree' (Capture Level 1-2) *'Chocolate Cup Plant' (Capture Level 2) *'Mono-Apple' (Capture Level 4) *'Caesar Peonies' (Capture Level 5) *'Chili Tamarind' (Capture Level 5) *'Quatro Dip Durian' (Capture Level 6) *'Popper Garlic' (Capture Level 8) *'Jewel Rice' (Capture Level 10) *'Butter Tree' (Capture Level 12) *'Lasagna Tree' (Capture Level 13) *'Rubegranate' (Capture Level 17) *'Grotto Melon' (Capture Level 20) *'Vanilla Melon' (Capture Level 23) *'Siren Cherry '(Capture Level 27) *[[Orange Bitters Bamboo|'Orange Bitters Bamboo']] (Capture Level 36) *'Aqua Sunshine' (Capture Level 41) *'Xapala Lotus' (Capture Level 51) *'Relaxseng' (Capture Level 55) *'Elder Siren Cherry' (Capture Level 61) *'Aqua Berries' (Capture Level 69) *'Rainbow Tree' (Capture Level 69) *'Box Cactus' (Capture Level 70) *[[Supersonicactus|'Supersonicactus']]' '(Capture Level 80) *'Chomb Tree' (Capture Level 90) *'Dry Cocoa Wheat' (Capture Level 91) *'Lifetime Banana' (Capture Level 96) *'Fraga Strawberry' (Capture Level 99) Vegetables *'Pickle Fur' (Capture Level 3) *'Chicha Flute' (Capture Level 10) *'Potaco' (Capture Level 15) *'Hell and Back Snow Peas' (Capture Level 20) *'Frothy Peas' (Capture Level 32) *'Hydra Blossom' (average Capture Level 80) *'Golden Yamatapple' (Capture Level 93) *'Vulcan Pepper' (Capture Level Unknown) Drink and Soup *[[Liquor Iceberg|'Liquor Iceberg']]' '(Capture Level 8) *'Bubble Water' (Capture Level 12) *'Iron Waterfall' (Capture Level 20) *'Rock River Soup' (Capture Level 32) *'Punch Tea' (Capture Level 41) *'Coffer Clam's Pearl' (Capture Level 45) *[[Drifter's Tea|'Drifter's Tea']]' '(Capture Level 88) *'Virgin Drink' (Capture Level 95) *'Venusian Rose Tea' (Capture Level 2000) Seasonings *'Lemonstone' (Capture Level 15) *'Crystal Salt' (Capture Level 30) *'Geminorum' (Capture Level 80) *'Ancient Woah Salt' (Capture Level 90) Baked Goods *'Pumcake' (Capture Level 2) *'Liquor Iceberg Baked Alaska' (Capture Level 12) *[[Liquor Iceberg|'Flame on the Liquor Iceberg']] (Capture Level 24) *'Cupcano' (Capture Level 60) Others *'Lapis Lazuli Cheese' (Capture Level 1 to 4) *'Blue Sponge' (Capture Level 22) *'Ice-Cream Rain Drops' (Capture Level 80) *'Carat Spaghetti' (Capture Level 91) *'Adipose Algae' (Capture Level 104/510) Trivia *This article was rewritten by User:Phantombeast. *As stated in this blog , People will be able to make ingredients/creatures up to 1500 without Admin Permission. Anyone wanting to go further, just need one admin's approval. Current limit is 10,000. Category:Term Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000